Always and Forever
by GaaraSweatheartBabe
Summary: He met her many years ago, close friends they had become. And now in one of the most unsuspected times they meet once again. Has anything changed? GaaraxOC Rated:M For later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She looked around panting, as she took a couple of steps to her right _'Maybe they're gone'_ with that thought she came out from

behind the building only to be hit on the forehead with a pebble, "Thought you'd get away did you?" said one of the boys taking

a step toward her.

"Please, I haven't done anything to you just leave me alone" she said, tears forming at her eyes trying to wipe

them away quickly in an effort to hide her fear.

"Nobody likes you, why don't you just do us all a favor and go die" said one of the other boys smirking, tossing a pebble up and

down taking two steps forward.

"Why don't we use a stone?" said another boy lifting a large stone up and handing it to one of the older boys, "Smart, you're

thinking today aren't you" he said laughing a little here and there.

"Say goodbye" he screamed as the other boys laughed uncontrollably, tossing the stone at the curled up figure. She sat there, her

face buried in her knees, her chocolate colored hair sticking to her forehead, waiting for the pain to come,

_Waited...Waiting...Wait..._It never came, she looked up carefully only to see sand wrapped around her, almost like a barrier.

"Hey no one invited you freak" yelled another boy, but for once she saw, the comment wasn't directed to her but...

"Stay...Away from her" came a soft voice. The barrier fell as she looked up at a small red headed boy, with seagreen eyes, and

pale skin.

"Or what?!" exclaimed the eldest boy picking up another stone, smirking at the two younger children. Suddenly sand rushed

towards the stone the boy held, wrapping around it tightly, crushing it into sand and dust.

"LEAVE!" and with that all the boys ran as fast as thier legs would go, terrified of what had just happend, kids his age can't do

that. The girl looked back down, grabbing a handful of sand and feeling it slide through her fingers, _'It's just ordinary _

_sand...Then how did-' _She looked up to see a hand in front of her face, she took it and was pulled up to his height, well she was

taller than him, but only by two or three inches, not much.

"Are you alright" came the soft, shaky voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright" she said blushing a little, kicking some sand lightly.

"Um...Gaara" he said holding a stuffed teddy bear closer to his face, "Aneli" she said looking at him, giggling a bit. "ANELI!WHERE ARE YOU!" came a squeaky voice.

"Kyila? Is that you?" she said glancing around confused. "ANELI!!" she heard before feeling herself falling towards the ground, she giggled "Kyila, get off silly" she said

pushing her off, laughing all the while. "I've been looking for you, your dad said we were going to leave in one hour" she said jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh" she

said looking down at her feet, kicking sand around again. "What's wrong?" she said nearing her face towards Aneli, tring to read her emotions. "Nothing" she said

looking up at her grinning, "Oh, I want you to meet someone" she said pulling her towards Gaara. "This is Gaara, Gaara this is Kyila, she's kind of like a sister to me

we've known eachother since..." she giggled "Well a long time" she smiled at him. "Hi, my name is Kyila" she said taking his hand and shaking it a little too excitedly.

"Come on now Aneli, we have to go!" "In a sec" she said as she dragged Gaara along. "Let's go" ...It had only been a few mintues, but in that time they felt they knew

eachother well. They were getting along great, and in his opinion the girl was very nice, she didn't pretend to love him like his uncle did, nor did she hate him, for once

he was happy.

* * *

Goodbyes weren't always the best of times, but they managed to get through it, or did they...She jumped out of the carrige and ran toward Gaara embracing him in a

hug "Don't forget me" she whispered, then kissed him on the cheek only to make him blush "I never properly thanked you for earlier" she giggled blushing, "thanks"

she giggled, running over to the carrige, waving back at him...And that, was that...


	2. Encounter

**Gaara: 16**

**Aneli: 16**

**Kyila: 17**

"ANELI! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" "I'm coming!" she sighed placing her brush down in a little wooden box, before taking a quick glance in the mirror.

"Good to go" she ran downstairs quickly slipping her sandals on as she opened the door.

"It took you a while, now hurry we're going to be late" said Kyila taking hold of Aneli's wrist as they both began running.

* * *

"Now annoucing our first match...Will Goran Ameria and Hayloom Arey please step up"

Why were the Chunin exams always so tedious. He sighed sitting up as he placed his elbow on the arm of the chair, bringing his head down on the palm of his hand in

a rather bored manner.

"Gaara, at least act like you're interested. Don't you know how important these exams are for them?" said Tsunade gazing over at him quickly.

"Hn..." He said sitting up, crossing him arms as he let a soft sigh escape his lips. He found no interest in these exams why should he even be here? He began tapping

on the arm of the chair before finding that boring aswell. He tilted his kage hat, _tilt tilt tilt tilt _Why were all kage uniforms so uncomfortable. Sure most people found _his _

casual attire uncomfortable, with all the straps and the heavy gourd, but he was used to it he'd prefer that any day over the kage robes.

"Our next contestants...Kyila Somi and Harren Goumb will you please step up"

He crossed his arms and right as he'd close his eyes, something caught his attention...

"GO KYILA! COME ON YOU HAVEN'T COME ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING!"

"I don't intend on loosing Aneli, especially to this chump. So pipe down." said Kyila smiling as she brushed her long dark blue hair before tieing it back and taking her

usual combat posure.

"Bring it Harren!" she smiled deviously as she hovered her hand over her kunai pouch.

"Let the match, BEGIN"

Kyila quickly pulled out two kunais, tossing them upwards into the air as Harren began running towards her.

"What was that? I'm over here not up in the air!" he said sending a kick towards her stomach. _Poof._

"Dammit!" he looked around, _the tree, the bush, behind, in front, side, other side..._

"You forgot two check..." Suddenly chakra strands were seen on the ground before they arose and tied up his feet.

"Down..." Noises were heard now as two kunais dived down towards Harren, each containing an explosive.

"And up" She finished hopping out from underground. Just as the kunais neared him two explosions were heard in the crowd, soon four, and six...

"Grass nin!" screamed the proctor as he pulled out a kunai, blocking and upcoming attack.

"Why the hell would grass nin be attacking?!" screamed one of his comrades, bumping into the proctor as they stood back to back.

"Don't ask me, ask him!" said the proctor, falling down onto his knees as one of the grass nin began tossing random weapons at them.

The proctor glanced around, noticing how outnumbered the grass nin were.

"What's this about" questioned an ANBU member hopping down from the crowd and onto the battlefield.

"Where are the kages?"...

They panted running as fast as their legs could take them. Up, up, and up more stair cases.

"I'm telling you Kyila, I don't think this has to do with the Chunin exam" "What was your first clue genius?"

They continued runnning up a coupe more steps before...

"Look out!" screamed Kyila tackling Aneli as a shuriken banged against the wall. _Pant pant pant._

"Take care of them." said one of the men tossing the other a katana and vanishing into nothing more than leaves.

"Gladly" the man rushed towards them, full speed, while Kyila was still in shock staring at the shuriken that had been thrown only moments earlier.

"Kyila!" Screamed Aneli rushing over in front of her friend, as least if she died now she'd die protecting someone and not be known as a freak or a coward.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain the come..._Waiting...Waited...Wait..._It never came...

She opened her eyes carefully, only to see sand wrapped around them almost like a barrier...

"What? T-this sand..." said the man taking a few steps backwards, knowing clearly the one person who could control sand this well without a blink of an eye.

"What is it that you grass ninja want?" came a low, soft voice.

"..."

"You're not really a grass nin are you?" He said taking a few steps forward and out of the shadows.

"This is your final warning Leaf and Sand" said a man, about five foot three. Not clearly being known who it was due to the ANBU uniform. As soon as he vanished, so

did the others.

"Grr...They just had to pick this time to do it huh?!" questioned Tsunade to no one in particular, forcefully shoving her right fist down onto the ground.

"Where's Gaara?"

"N-no, I mean Y-yes" said the man an alarm going off in his pouch.

"Time to g-go" He said softly, almost inaudiable...But not enough to get away...

As he began making hand signs, sand quickly rushed over to the man taking hold of him and rising him up into the air.

"How dare you lie to me, of all people. I suggest you speak the truth, do you not know who I am?" He said slowly bringing his open palm into the air.

"Kazekage-sama...Sabaku no...Gaara..." At those words two gasps were heard...

* * *


	3. Surprise

_"How dare you lie to me, of all people. I suggest you speak the truth, do you not know who I am?" He said slowly bringing his open palm into the air._

_"Kazekage-sama...Sabaku no...Gaara..." At those words two gasps were heard..._

Aneli sat there in shock, looking out no where in particular but tapping Kyila's shoulder as her lips began to tremble, she tried mummbling something but nothing

came out. Kyila, not even looking over at Aneli, gave her small shoves, not a kind of shove that would really harm her, but enough of a shove to get her attention.

"Isn't..." escaped Kyila's lips before Aneli interrupted her with a nod, knowing clearly what she had been about to ask. They turned towards eachother, each wide-eyed

and shocked, was this really Gaara? The little boy they had met years ago who had once saved Aneli's life?

A scream knocked them back into reality, followed by a crunching sound. Soon the echos where the only sounds left in the dim halls. Both Aneli and Kyila snapped their

heads towards Gaara, their attention focused on him before staring down at a pile of sand.

_'Where'd the man go?' _Aneli thought to herself, watching the sand squirm around almost as if it were absorbing something.

They stayed in silence for sometime before...

_Siiiiigh..._

Gaara looked over at the two girls sitting next two eachother, that must've been the funniest thing he had seen in the whole day. The looks on their faces were

histerical, they looked worried, shocked, frightened, yet somewhat...happy. It was a mixture of emotions which is why he found it so humerous, those girls definatly

did not know how to control their emotions, let alone make a decent face.

One of the girls stood up, looking straight into his eyes as she began taking paces towards him. It was almost as if she were using his eyes as a guidence to get to

him.

He crossed his arms, as the girl stepped into the light.

She had long, chocolate brown hair, with eyes sensitive enough to match. Peach colored skin, and she was rather short he came to an estimate of about five-foot-four

or so.

He looked at her puzzled a bit, it's not that she wasn't pretty nor had she taken any inappropriate actions towards him, it's just that...People don't approach him like

that. Had this girl not known who he truly was? He figured, she didn't. She did seem like she lacked brains.

"Gaara...?" The girl spoke up, her voice soft but mature enough to be considered out of adolesence stage.

Well, he was wrong then. The girl did infact know him, now this was something to think about. It hadn't been the fact that she had known his name, everyone seems

to know his name now since he _is _the Kazekage and...Well, had a reputation seeing as how he'd killed many, too many to count, without cause. What puzzled him was

if she knew who he was why had she still approached him? No one in their right mind would do that.

"Gaara...?" She called out again. He glanced over her one last time before speaking.

"Yes?" He responded, before he detected movement from behind the girl presently in his face. Oh, right, it was the other girl. The one who had accompanied this one.

Her _friend... _

The girl caught her breath before looking up at him surprisingly. The Kazekage just sighed, getting tired of the constant surprised look on everyone's face. That had

been about enough surprises for one day.

The girl suddenly tossed her arms around him, crying at his shoulder. His emotions tingled, as a shock passed throughout his body. Why had she just embraced him?

He looked down at the girl, trying to glare at her. Soon he found it impossible, as much as he hated being touched, especially by someone he didn't know, this felt...

warm, it felt...right.

The girl removed her face from his shoulder before whispering, almost inaudioubly... "You don't remember, it's me, Aneli"

But of course...It wasn't soft enough for him not to hear.

He pulled her away from him for a while, eyes wide and hands shaky. He could've sworn his heart just skept a beat.

"Aneli..." He hugged her once again. This time closing his eyes as he did so...

One more surprise wouldn't hurt...


End file.
